


Family Thing

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met was when they bumped into each other by the slides, the second when Dean mouthed a "sorry" Castiel's way, and the third when they had the jacuzzi to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Thing

Castiel was far from happy when he found out he would be forced to go to the local water park with his siblings. In fact, he tried to get out of it, even using excuses like "I have to clean my room" and "I've got homework," even though his mother knew perfectly well that his room was always clean and he always stayed ahead on his homework. "Good try," she'd responded, hushing on him to pack his swimming suit and a towel. "It's a family thing. Be a little social for once." With a loud sight Castiel had done as he was told to, and an hour later he was in his swimsuit and surrounded by water.  
  
Samandriel immediately dragged him to the waterslide. "Come on, come one, come on!" he yelled excitedly as he pulled Castiel's hand. Once they were standing at the top of the stairs, a ridiculously long line ahead of them, Castiel realized how long this day was going to be. Once the line moved along a little, he turned to look back. People were already coming up behind them. "I'm too old for this, Sammy." Castiel immediately noticed where the voice came from. Dean Winchester, standing right behind him in line. Great.  
Dean was hot. He was every girl's dream: buff, flirty and athletic, a charming smirk always on his lips. Okay, so maybe he was Castiel's dream guy too. It wasn't as if he hadn't ever had to stop himself from staring at Dean during class, or as if he didn't get really nervous when Dean looked at him, or sort of jealous every time he turned up with a new girl. Okay, Castiel realized, he most definitely had a massive crush on Dean Winchester. And now he was here. Great. Just great.  
  
"It's your turn," Dean said with a smile, looking right at Castiel. Right. He had been entirely lost in thought, and probably staring too. He felt his cheeks flush. "Oh. Thank you." Castiel hurried down the slide and wished it would never end and he would disappear inside it, but even though the slide was slow and boring, he ended up in the pool. He suddenly hear a shriek from behind. A manly, deep shriek, but a shriek none of the less. "Cas, watch out!" Dean's voice echoed through the slide and Castiel turned toward it. It took Castiel a few seconds too many to react further, and suddenly his arms were filled with Dean. "Uhm, heya, Cas," he smiled. Castiel immediately let go and backed away, needing to get out of the danger zones, both the one that was the slide, and the one that was Dean. Dean was about to say something else, but luckily Samandriel came and dragged Castiel towards the stairs. "Again!" Castiel sighed. "Can't you go hang out with Anna or something?" he asked. "But you're my favorite sibling! Once more, please?" Castiel didn't understand why, but hesitantly agreed.  
  
Five rides later, no further sight of Dean, Samandriel was tired of the slide. "It's boring now. Let's go in the pool." Castiel didn't protest. It was actually rather nice, going into the cold water. He swam around for a short while, keeping a close eye on Samandriel. It didn't take long for something else to catch his eye. Dean was laughing at the other side of the pool, tossing his brother into the water and getting violent splashing as a response. All of a sudden, Dean looked straight at Castiel. Well, the look didn't seem particularly straight in that way, rather the contrary. In fact, the look Dean was giving Cas was unmistakably the look Dean used on girls he liked. The fact that Castiel even knew that was probably a sign he should stop staring. Dean mouthed a "sorry" to Castiel, probably a notion to the slide incident, and turned his attention back to his brother. Castiel sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.  
  
Eventually Anna had come over to take over their younger sibling, and Castiel was left on his own. He didn't find the water park especially interesting. It had the pool, the slide, a small dining area and a Jacuzzi. Castiel decided on the last. Of course, walking towards it and realizing there was nobody in the jacuzzi except from Dean freaking Winchester, he became filled with regret. Well, Dean had already seen him, so there was no way back. Castiel awkwardly pulled up his shorts a little, feeling like they were hanging to low, and lowered himself into the warm water.  
  
"It's getting hot in here," Dean said with a smirk. Castiel wasn't sure whether Dean was trying to flirt and was doing really bad at it, or simply commented on the temperature. "I guess," Castiel murmured, feeling his face turn red. "You know, I really am sorry about earlier. My brother pushed me down the slide." Castiel didn't think he had ever seen Dean looking any less than confident, but he actually looked a bit embarrassed just then. "Sammy's freaking huge for his age, man." Castiel nodded. "I know. He's in Samandriel's class." "Oh." They sat there in silence for a little bit.  
  
"You're kinda cute, you know?" Dean suddenly said out of nowhere. "Really?" Castiel replied, bubbling with hope. "Nope. Hella cute, actually." The roles had changed, because this time Castiel was the one in Dean's arms. Eventually they pulled away, both with huge smiles on their faces. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that," Castiel smiled.


End file.
